Have I fallen for Her
by PokeBlue
Summary: Lazlo's thoughts on the aftermath of the pine-cone-sitting contest. Mainly my take on why he fell off and lost.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Lazlo, or any of it's characters.**

**A/N: Ok, this is just my take on Lazlo's thoughts post-pinecone sitting contest. My brother actually convinced me to write it. My take on it is on a...sort of logical sense of mind...kinda. As those who have seen the episode, Lazlo was the last bean scout left on the pinecone pile, against Patsy from Acorn Flats. Lazlo lost the match. To me Lazlo never gave me a sense he is easily intimidated by others (w/ the exception of Hooha). That ruled out the fact Lazlo got intimidated by Patsy, knowing she liked him; and he's a trooper, he wouldn't have given up so easily, especially with all of Camp Kidney rooting him on. So to me, that left he zoned out and lost balance, and it got me thinking how, but in terms of how it went, he staring at Patsy the entire time.**

**Note: Italics are personal thoughts.**

**--**

**Lazlo's POV**

_"What happened? I know I could've won that match. So why did I fall off?"_

After returning to Camp Kidney, I just looked at everyone's disappointed faces, and curious faces. I guess I don't look like myself, I gotta fix that later.

"Lazlo, are you alright? You didn't speak the entire trip back." my friend Raj asked me

"Huh,...Oh, yeah. I'm just thinking." I replied brightly

"Oooo, it is a new game we can play?" Raj asked gaining his smile back

"New game." my other friend, Clam said

"Ahh...yeah, but a little later." I replied, "I still have to come up with the rules."

"Alright, see ya at our cabin, Lazlo." Raj said

"Later, Lazlo." Clam said as he followed Raj

_"Good thing I have a game idea already."_

_"So why did I lose?"_

I walked, with my head down, around camp for some time. I finally came back into reality, me sitting on the pier at Camp Kidney, it must've been an hour since we got back.

_"Maybe I was just tired. No,...if I was tired, I'd gone to bed by now."_

"Hey, Lazlo" a voice came up behind me

As I turned I saw my fellow campmate, Chip. I wonder where his brother, Skip, was it was rare to see them without the other standing next to the other.

"Hey, Chip, where's Skip?"

"Uhh...I'm Skip." he replied blankly to me

"Skip?...where's your sash?"

**--**

**A/N: I did some research, Skip is the one with the sash, but I don't know. Some say that wikipedia is a terrible source, sometimes.**

**--**

"I...uh...lost it. Chip is trying to get it." he replied

"Oh, would you like me to help?" I asked happily

"Thanks, Lazlo. Follow me." he said as he lead me all the way to Scoutmaster Lumpus's cabin, "I lost my sash up there."

As I looked up at the top, I saw Chip. He managed to get his head stuck inside the storm girder that lead all the way down to the ground, and the sash hanging by the edge of his foot that was parallel to the ground.

"Chip! Did you get it, yet?" Skip yelled out to his brother at the top of the cabin

"Yes, but my head is stuck." Chip replied, though muffled

"How did he get his head stuck?" I asked Skip for any possible answer

"Because these numbskulls, don't have a brain to restrict them from doing so." Edward rang in as he joined me and Skip, "Hey, what are you doing? What in the world were you thinking?!"

"Uhh...I was getting Skip's sash." Chip replied

"Then why is your head stuck in the girder?" Edward asked angrily

"I...uh...I don't know, all I know is that first I got Skip's sash, then my head was in the girder." Chip replied

"Uhhhhhggggg!, didn't you get in enough trouble today?! Oh alright, I'm coming up." Edward said as he started climbing up the gutter.

I watched Edward climb all the way up to the top of the cabin then try pulling Chip out, right before he threw the sash down to the ground.

"Yay, my sash." Skip said excitingly

"Now, lets think of a way to get Chip down."

Skip nodded in agreement to me, and both of us looked up to watch and see if Edward can get Chip out. After watching Edward for the last minute or so, I had an idea.

"Hey, Skip, I got a fun idea how to get Chip out." I said with a wide grin

"You do? Please tell me, tell me." Skip said happily

"Ok, see that end of the girder? Try blowing into it and maybe Chip will come out."

"Yeah!" Skip said gladly and excitingly

As I watched him, I saw him tear eight feet worth of girder torn from the side of Scoutmaster Lumpus's cabin. Edward then lost balance and fell right to the ground, fortunate for him he landed in a tree, before hitting the ground. As Skip blew with all his might into the girder, I watched Chip come flying out then land right into Pinto bean cabin, their cabin.

"Hahaha! It sounded like a whale." Skip said gladly as he blew into again.

"I'll see you guys later."

"Ok, see ya later, Lazlo." Skip said, as he took a pause for a minute

I walked all about half way to Jelly Cabin, happy I was able to brighten someone's day, especially after the contest. So why am I so troubled by it? I was wondering if I was starting to have a mutual feeling for Patsy, as she openly expresses to me. Maybe I'm getting ahead of myself, after all that's ridiculous, Acorn Flats and Camp Kidney are rivaling camps. We are always competing always outdoing the other. Then again, that could be because Miss Mucus is always trying to hit us with produce, but at least I'm getting my vitamins, I must remember to thank her.

As I walked into the cabin, I took note on how Raj was out of his uniform, a clean set on his bed, and in his bath robe.

"Lazlo, where have you been? I was worried if you had gotten hurt." Raj instantly said as I walked in

"I was just thinking some more, and I sat on the pier for a while." I replied as Raj picked up the clean uniform off his bed and was gonna head out, "Is Clam also taking a shower?"

"No, he went for a swim. I suggest you take a shower, we could get in trouble with all that mud and watermelon juice on our beds." Raj said as he continued on his way

That's a good idea, maybe taking a shower will give me a minute to recollect my thoughts and make sense of my troubled feelings. As I grabbed my towel from my suitcase and a clean set of the camp uniform, I overheard Dave and Ping Pong, two long-necked loon campers who think logically most of the time.

"It's fairly clear that Scoutmaster Lumpus is in love with Miss Doe from Acorn Flats." Dave was telling Ping Pong

"It seems logical." Ping Pong replied, "After all he did act a little troubled when he first noticed her."

"He barely seemed to be even there. Remember the time he accidentally put hot sauce on his pancakes." Dave said as a grin grew on his face

"Oh, yeah. He was hardly able to yell at anyone for a week." Ping Pong replied as the two brother's laughed.

_"...a little troubled..."_

_"When Scoutmaster Lumpus noticed Miss Doe, he was troubled,...like I am now?"_

_"Maybe, I have fallen for Patsy. I know I wouldn't have given up so easily during the contest...I just blacked out. And I guess that would make sense of the pink background and the feeling of nervousness I felt during the contest._

**--**

**A/N: It's true ya know, Lazlo did in fact see that background, that's why he rubbed his eyes a little during the contest.**

**--**

I picked up my things, and headed out to the showers. Most of the campers at Camp Kidney had already taken their showers, and some had got to sleep for the day. On the way there I wondered whether it was wise to tell Patsy, it would probably make her very happy. I finally made up my mind, I won't tell her, there would be too much complications just trying to speak to one another, and our camps won't really turn it in a blind eye. I'll just try to be her friend for now, I know I'll see her again, someday. I guess for now, that's the answer, I have fallen for Patsy. It sounds logical, and somehow saying to myself makes me feel less troubled.

I looked around, and smiled as I whispered to myself one last time before I enter the showers, "I have fallen for her."

--

**A/N: Ok, I do admit, this does sound a little crappy, but it was a nice view on it. I would've been less crappy, if I had thought about it more and/or put more of a concept to it, I came up the line for this story within half an hour. I usually spend more "thinking" time before I write a chapter/story, normally within three days to two weeks. Well I hope you liked this. Later.**


End file.
